Neptunia: The Pocky Game, Season 1
by Saber Knight
Summary: Neptune, Nepgear, Compa, IF, Noire, Uni, Vert, Blanc, Ram, and Rom all get together to play an RNG-based Pocky game for a grand prize of one million credits! There can only be one winner, and that winner will be decided by luck alone! Who is the luckiest girl out of them all, and who is going to end up kissing who? Not even the author knows!
1. Episode 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Warning: Random pairings.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pocky RNG Game: Neptunia Edition**

 **A group of players get together with a random way to pick two contestants who will be forced to munch on a single piece of Pocky **(chocolate-covered biscuit stick). Whether the Pocky breaks or they kiss, both players gain a point in either 'Attempted Kiss' or 'Kiss'! Both categories are equally bad, and contestants must rely on their luck to win! If one player reaches 3 points in either category, they're out of the game! ** **If one player forfeits the munching, they're out of the game no matter their points.********

 ** ** ** **Good luck!********

 ** ** ** **Sponsored by: Nepnation********

 ** ** ** **Current Contestants: 10********

 ** ** ** **Chance to kiss  
10-7: 1-in-4  
6-4: 1-in-3  
3-1: 1-in-2********

* * *

"Today we will be playing the Pocky Game!" Neptune announced, throwing several boxes of pocky on the table in the midst of the 10 girls present. "The rules are as follows: kiss 3 times, and you're out; fail to kiss 3 times, and you're out!" She smiled, crossing her arms. "The game will be decided by RNG, and the winner will receive 1 million credits!" If she won, she could buy all the pudding she could eat!

Nepgear was sitting nearby, sparkles in her eyes. She was fantasizing about more parts and machines for her to mess around with and make who knows what. Like, seriously, half of the time she just puts random things together when she's bored.

Compa was thinking about replacing several old appliances in her apartment, especially that toaster of hers. Whenever she put bread in there, it always came out as French toast!

IF had in mind getting the latest high-tec cellphone, because you can never have enough cellphones, even if you already carry nine on your person at all times. With that said, she could also use the money for her cellphone bills...

Noire was thinking about adding several new 'wardrobe' additions, and buying more materials to make those additions. She was totally not thinking about cosplay. Not one bit, so don't even think she was, because she wasn't.

Uni, meanwhile, was already working out in her mind of what she would invest that 1 million in to make it into 10 million.

Vert, being Vert, was trying to choose between getting a whole ton of new game releases or spending it all on gacha rolls. Eventually, she would decide to split it between the two. Eventually.

Blanc was thinking about investing it in her city, more specifically the city's amusement park. Part of that money could also be used to pay for the windows, lamps, ceilings, chairs, vases, glasses, dishes, tables, lights, doors, and walls that Ram and Rom have broken when they mess around with something they shouldn't mess around with... or messing around with something you wouldn't think would end up causing as much damage as it does but still does when its in _their_ hands.

As for Ram and Rom, they both had decided to spend it on new game consoles and new games for the both of them, no matter who wins. Of course, who won got the better choice of what games they'd buy.

Most of the girls were hoping that they wouldn't have to end up actually kissing someone, but it all depended on if RNG was on their side... or against them.

"Now, let's begin!" Neptune called out, rolling the wheel she was standing next to, a wheel that had an image of each of the girls present on it. The spinning wheel started to slow down, and it stopped right on Compa. "Compa is the chosen one!" She called out, smiling.  
"Aw..." Compa voiced, a cute little pout on her face.

"Compa's dashing knight is..." Neptune was saying as she spun the wheel again, and it landed right on... "Rom!"  
"Eh? Me?" Rom asked, blinking. Why did she get picked so early into the game!? She wasn't even sure about this whole kissing thing!

"Go get her, Rom!" Ram 'encouraged' her, grabbing a stick of pocky and giving it to Rom.  
"Why me..." Rom whined, walking up to Compa with a blush across her cheeks.  
"I'll be in your care..." Compa 'reassured' her, a warm smile on her face.  
She shyly nodded, placing the chocolate end of the pocky in her mouth.

Rom leaned forward, closing her eyes as Compa took the other end into her mouth. As soon as she bit down, the pocky broke immediately! "Awwww." Neptune and Ram pouted, IF and Blanc sighing in relief.

"Well, that's RNG for you." Neptune muttered, turning around to put a mark under the 'attempts' portion of Compa's and Rom's status. The board held a graph with all 10 girls on it, their names to the right side going down while the number of kisses and attempts formed two columns going down with 'kisses' and 'attempts' written above the graph above their respective columns. That was probably a totally unnecessary description of a graph right there.

"Now, time for our next contestant!" Neptune moved back to the wheel, giving an energetic spin. "Next up... is Noire!"

"Eeeeh!?" Noire cried out, distraught. Neptune just winked at her before giving it another spin. It landed on Noire, again. "Uh... Now what?" Noire asked, feeling a slight tint of relief and apprehension at what was coming next.  
"Well..." Neptune muttered, thinking. Yes, thinking. Yes, she does think. Like, seriously, you still don't believe me? "I've got it! If it lands on you twice, you've got to transform! Compa and IF not included..."  
The twintailed-girl sighed, before transforming into the white-haired Black Heart. "Right, right. Move on." She said, motioning for Neptune to spin again.  
The purple-haired girl happily complied, eager to see an embarrassed and blushing Noire/Black Heart as her lips moved ever closer to- It landed on Noire again!?

Everyone stared at the wheel, Neptune looking at Black Heart like she was cheating somehow. Finally, after a few moments, she just sighed. "Fine! If it lands on you three times in a row, you get to pass!"  
Black Heart smiled, transforming back into Noire. As she sat back down, she shared a smile with Uni.

"Moving on," Neptune spun the wheel again, and this time it landed on Blanc, "Yay! Someone other than Noire!" She beamed, Blanc staying quiet as she gave it another spin. Just as it slowed down and stopped on a certain somebody, a giant axe went flying over Neptune's head. "I didn't do it on purpose! Now get over there and ki- er, play the game!"

"Here you go, Nee-san~" Ram teased, handing Blanc a pocky.  
"D-do your best!" Rom quietly cheered.

Blanc, hair over her eyes, took the pocky and walked over to Vert, the well-endowed woman smiling at her. "There was a chance of this happening, but to think so early..." Vert mouthed, looking slightly displeased.  
"Shut it, cow." Blanc told her, her one visible eye glowing red. "Only doing this cause I have to." She huffed, taking the biscuit end of the pocky into her mouth.

"Remember, don't break it on purpose! That's cheating!" Neptune told them, instantly earning two glares.

Vert leaned forward, her eyes locked on Blanc's own as she took the pocky into her mouth. _Don't be nervous, there's only a 25% chance that we're going to end up kissing._ She told herself, munching away.  
 _Break. **Break. BREAK.**_ Was Blanc's current thought process as the pocky got shorter and shorter. _  
This is looking bad. Like, really bad._ Vert was sweating as their lips were only three inches away.  
 _ **BREAK ALREADY!**_ Blanc cried out in her mind, right before their lips made contact.

The two girls froze on the spot, their wide eyes staring into each other's as giggles and gasps filled the room. Finally, after a few seconds of stunned shock where they still had their lips locked together, both of the girls flew back. "Arararara!" Vert was crying out, her eyes spinning around in circles as she freaked out.  
"Gyaaaaaaah!" Blanc was furiously wiping her lips, looking like she was going to be sick.

"That's one-pfffthahaha-kiss for Vert and B-B-Blanc-hahaha!" Neptune had tears running down her face, right before she had to duck a spear flying over the top of her head. "Not you too, Vert!" She cried before getting back to business, making two new marks on the board.

After about ten minutes of trying to calm Vert down and Blanc having to recover from the trauma, the game was able to continue. "Next up we've got..." Neptune was saying, watching as the wheel came to a stop. "Ram!"  
"Absent!" Ram immediately said.  
"Oh, then Blanc will just have t-"  
"R-Ram's present...!" The girl whined as Blanc was grinding her fists into the girl's head.

 _This is so much fun!_ Neptune thought, giving the wheel another spin. "And Ram's partner is... Uni!"  
"W-Why me!?" Uni cried, taking a look over at Ram.

"Go get her, Ram!" Rom softly exclaimed as she shoved a pocky into Ram's mouth.  
"Mnnphh nnph!" Ram whined, only to earn a stare/glare from both of her sisters. Giving up, she walked over to Uni, both girls looking like they didn't want to do this.

Uni sighed, meeting Ram's eyes as she took the other end of the pocky into her mouth. The two of them started munching, everyone leaning in close as they passed the quarter-mark, the half-mark, and...

 _Chuu._

Uni flew back, a wild blush across her cheeks as she averted her eyes, covering her mouth. Noire laid a hand on her shoulder, being there for her as Uni held her face in her hands. Ram, in the meantime, was just sitting there, looking straight ahead. "That..." she began, touching her lips, "actually felt kind of nice."

"Ram!?" Everyone shouted except for Uni who only got more embarrassed.  
Ram just touched her head with a 'neko paw' and stuck her tongue out in a cute gesture.

After Ram went back to Rom and Blanc, Neptune continued the game, despite Uni still being a blushing wreck who had yet to look up. "Next up we've got... Rom, once again!"

Rom cried in despair, Ram trying to cheer her up by telling her how nice it was to kiss someone before Blanc pounded her on the head. "Her lovey-dovey partner is... Uni!"

"Whaaaaaaat!?" Both Uni and Noire cried out, Noire quickly trying to cheer her up.  
"Going for both of the twins, aren't we, Uni?" Vert said, a sly smile on her face.  
"It's not like that!" Uni cried, the woman giggling in response.  
"Don't pick on Uni! She needs positive reinforcement!" Compa said, adding her input in.

"Good luck." IF flatly said.  
"Do your best!" Neptune called out.  
"Y-you can do it, Uni!" Nepgear added, a confident look on her face.  
"Yeah! Kiss her!" Ram called out, Rom crying out in fright as Blanc got the evil-eye again.

Noire sighed, grabbing a stick of pocky. "Uni, straighten up." She told her little sister, instantly getting the girl's attention. "Don't let a simple kiss get you down. We're all girls here, and it's just a game." She handed the pocky over. "Stand strong, be confident, and make me proud." She smiled at her, and slowly her sister smiled back.

"Nee-san, I won't let you down!" Uni said, taking the pocky and walking up to a nervous Rom. "Rom." She said, still blushing but now blushing with a determined look on her face.  
"U-Uni..." Rom muttered, closing her eyes and parting her mouth, her cheeks pink.

That just made the black-haired girl blush harder, but she toughed it out and placed the pocky in Rom's mouth, kneeling down and taking her end of it. As soon as the two girls applied pressure, the pocky snapped, Uni letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"I-I can't take anymore..." Rom softly said, feeling really tired. Ram just patted her on the back.  
"Maybe next time!" Rom just cried.

"And that's the first episode of whatever this story is going to be called!" Neptune announced, taking pleasure in her place at the top of the leaderboard although she was still tied with almost half of the others. "Each episode will consist of five turns, but because Noire got lucky this one technically only had four! Cheater!"

"I didn't cheat!" Noire called her out, Neptune sticking her tongue out at her.

"I'm in last place..." Rom continued to cry as she looked at the board down below.

"Welp, hope to see everyone next time!" Neptune said, waving to the audience.

* * *

 **Leaderboard  
1st Place: Neptune  
2nd Place: Nepgear  
3rd Place: IF  
4th Place: Noire  
5th Place: Vert  
6th Place: Blanc  
7th Place: Ram  
8th Place: Compa  
9th Place: Uni  
10th Place: Rom**

 **Status  
Neptune: 0 attempts, 0 kisses  
Nepgear: 0 attemtps, 0 kisses  
Compa: 1 attempt, 0 kisses  
IF: 0 attempts, 0 kisses  
Noire: 0 attempts, 0 kisses  
Uni: 1 attempt, 1 kiss  
Vert: 0 attempts, 1 kiss  
Blanc: 0 attempts, 1 kiss  
Ram: 0 attempts, 1 kiss  
Rom: 2 attempts, 0 kiss**

* * *

 **A/N: A fun little idea I came up with. Partners and their chance-to-kiss is all decided by Random Number Generator, or RNG. So, even if you ask nicely, I'm not the one who decides who kisses or not. So, yeah, random and strange pairings will be all over the place... Such as Uni X Ram and Rom. Hahaha.**

 **This is fun.**

 **If this story is well-received, and I like it enough, there may be a season two with additional characters after this one is finished with. No P-ko, tho, at least not as a contestant. That'd be too strange. I was debating adding in Plutia, but that'd give me an odd number of characters; then I thought of adding in Purple Heart as another choice, but if I did that I'd also have to add in Iris Heart, and that'd give me an odd number of characters as well...**

 **Histoire is a little too small... and I don't think we would want to see Arfoire in on the game. Hahaha... *shudders***

 **Anyways, I've played and completed Rebirth 1, only gotten into Rebirth 2 a little tiny bit (up to meeting Uni), and watched the anime. I'm not sure of the interactions between characters such as Uni and the twins, or of how exactly the CPU candidates address each other and their big sisters. With that said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. Episode 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Warning: Random pairings.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pocky RNG Game: Neptunia Edition**

 **A group of players get together with a random way to pick two contestants who will be forced to munch on a single piece of Pocky **(chocolate-covered biscuit stick). Whether the Pocky breaks or they kiss, both players gain a point in either 'Attempted Kiss' or 'Kiss'! Both categories are equally bad, and contestants must rely on their luck to win! If one player reaches 3 points in either category, they're out of the game! ** **If one player forfeits the munching, they're out of the game no matter their points.********

 ** ** ** **Good luck!********

 ** ** ** **Sponsored by: Nepnation********

 ** ** ** **Current Contestants: 10********

 ** ** ** **Chance to kiss  
10-7: 1-in-4  
6-4: 1-in-3  
3-1: 1-in-2********

* * *

"Welcome back to Neptunia: The Pocky Game!" Neptune announced, standing with her arms crossed and her head held high. "Last time on this show, Vert and Blanc ended up making ou-kyaa!" She quickly had to duck an axe embedding into the wall behind her and jump over a spear that tried to take her leg out from under her. "Ok, seriously, that joke is getting old!" The girl whined, Vert and Blanc clicking their tongues in annoyance. "Well, as I was saying, they kissed and then there was-"

"Neptune, let's just begin." Noire said, covering for a still embarrassed Uni.  
"Hmm... OK." Neptune complied, taking her place at the Wheel of RNG. "Here we go," she started singing as she spun it, "good to go, Ne-pu-tu- Nepu!?" It had landed right on her. "Um... That was just a warm up sp-"  
There was the pointy end of a rapier under her chin. "Neptune..." The twintailed girl softly threatened.  
"J-just kidding!" The girl cried out, laughing it off. _Why is everyone threatening me with their weapons in this story!?_

Noire sat back down and Neptune gave the wheel another spin. "Alright, and the lucky girl who gets to kiss me is... Iffy!"  
"H-huh!?" IF voiced, face going completely red. "I-I don't want to kiss you!" She protested, glancing over at Compa for some back-up only for the girl to be happily smiling at her.

Neptune, unfazed, grabbed a piece of pocky, stuck the chocolate end into her mouth, and knelt down in front of IF. The brunette gulped, taking a nervous look around the room to see everyone watching them. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was about to happen. Finally, after what felt like an eternity for everyone else in the room, she took the pocky into her mouth...

The two girls started munching, IF maintaining eye contact with Neptune as the pocky shortened, the brunette really wishing that it was someone other than Neptune on the other end of the pocky. That girl could just be so annoying some times, and this was like giving her fuel to start a fire...

 _Snap!_

The pocky broke in half, Neptune quickly finishing off her half of the pocky. "Thank goodness..." IF mouthed, her hands going on the floor behind her to stop her from falling over in relief.  
"What? You didn't want to kiss cute little me?" Neptune prodded, leaning forward.  
"Yeah, no offense, but I didn't." The brunette told her.  
"Oh? Maybe there is someone else you want to kiss instead?" Vert asked, hand to her mouth to hide her grin.

"W-what!? N-no! Of course not!" IF cried, embarrassed.  
"Oh? Who is it? Who is it!?" Neptune pressed, getting up in her face.  
"Bad Nep-Nep." Compa said, intervening. "If you bully Iffy too much, I won't make any pudding for you today."  
"I-I'm sorry..." She apologized, immediately backing off.

"Come on, let's move on. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I get my prize." Noire said, standing by the wheel.  
"Hey, wait, that's my wheel to spin!" Neptune called out, rushing forward only for Noire to stop her by placing her hand over the girl's face.  
"You were too busy flirting with your friends, so..." she gave the wheel a good spin, "here I go!" She stated proudly, watching as it landed on... Vert!  
"Ara." Vert voiced, hand against her cheek. _Please, land on Nepgear!_

Noire gave the wheel another spin even as Neptune nagged at her for doing so. The wheel slowed down, everyone's attention going to it as it stopped on... Nepgear! The girl was too surprised to say anything, her cheeks turning pink as she looked over at Vert who had a small smile on her cheeks.

 _Yes!_ Vert thought, grabbing a stick of pocky. _I'm going to get to kiss my cute adorable Nepgear, **as long as this stick of pocky doesn't break**. _She was smiling as she knelt down in front of Nepgear who was still too embarrassed to say anything. Vert laid a gentle hand on her knee as she placed the pocky into Nepgear's mouth, the girl closing her eyes as Vert leaned in, taking the other end into her own mouth...

Neptune leaned in close, watching them closely as her little sister and Vert started munching on the pocky. Nepgear kept her eyes shut, not wanting to see Vert munching her way to her lips, yet there was this strange feeling of apprehension in her heart. Did she actually want to kiss Vert, or was there someone else that she wanted to kiss instead? She wasn't interested in anyone in that way, but if she _had_ to kiss somebody...

Vert was closing the distance, her heart beat rising with every moment as she closed in for the kiss. She was almost there, Nepgear's lips were only an inch away, she just had to-

 _SNAP!_

The pocky broke at the very last moment, Nepgear opening her eyes to see Vert staring at her in shock. Now that it was over, she felt a surge of relief... She wouldn't have to kiss Vert, and since she was feeling so relieved about it, that meant she didn't actually want to kiss Vert! With a breath of relief, Nepgear smiled at Vert, her cheeks still slightly pink from the ordeal.

Vert was silent as she looked away from Nepgear and crawled over to IF, the brunette looking at her in confusion before the blonde grabbed her and pressed her face into her well-endowed chest. "L-L-Lady Vert~!" IF tried to protest, but feeling that softness and that closeness to the woman she respected the most... she couldn't help but to give in.

"Right, so that's one failed attempt for both Nep Jr. and Vert!" Neptune said, making the marks. "Hey, Noire, may I have my spot back, please?" She asked the girl who was still standing by the wheel.

Noire thought about it for a moment, a finger to her chin. "Hmm... nope!"  
"Noire!?" She cried out, shocked.

Noire gave the wheel a spin, and it landed right on Uni, instantly evaporating Noire's good mood. "N-Nee-san!?" Uni cried out upon seeing what her big sister had done.  
"I-I didn't mean to!" The girl turned on Neptune. "Neptune, you can have it back!"  
The purple-haired girl just smirked. "Nuh-uh! You've got to spin it one more time!"  
"Neptune!" She cried in vain.

Taking a deep breath, with Uni staring at her with a look of dread in her eyes, Noire spun the wheel once more. It started slowing down, getting even slower and it looked like it was about to go onto Blanc's image but it ended up stopping on the edge of Vert's. "Here I was thinking you'd go for all of them, Uni." Neptune muttered, snickering before Noire grabbed her by the hair. "Kyaa! I-I'm sorry!"

"Oh? My turn again?" Vert asked, releasing IF from her hug, the brunette having a rather pleased look on her face as she stared off into the distance. Vert grabbed a stick of pocky, walking over to Uni who scooted away. "Now, now, no need to be afraid." Vert told her, sticking the pocky into her mouth.

Uni gulped and leaned forward, taking the other end into her mouth. Her eyes glanced over to her sister who was averting her eyes away from her, and then she met Nepgear's gaze, the girl giving her a reassuring look. To the other side of Uni, Ram and Rom were leaning forward, very interested in what was going to happen. The others were all watching, save for IF who was still off in her own little world, with various levels of excitement and/or interest.

Uni met Vert's eyes as they started munching, their shortening stick of pocky going until they made it halfway to each other before it broke. Sighing in relief, Uni took the rest of the stick of pocky in her mouth out and threw it in the trash. She didn't feel like eating it. Vert, on the other hand, savored hers. "Perhaps next time, Uni~" Vert said with a sly smile, causing the girl to blush.

Noire returned to her seat by Uni, apologizing once more as Neptune spun the wheel for another go. "Next up we've got... Iffy, once again!"  
"Huh?" IF blinked, not having paid attention. "Oh." She mouthed, looking at the wheel. "Oh..." Her cheeks reddened.  
The girl just gave her a thumbs up before spinning the wheel again. "Iffy's partner is... Blanc!" She announced.  
"OK." Blanc said, grabbing a piece of pocky and walking over to IF.

IF felt rather relieved. If it was Blanc, then she wouldn't get so embarrassed and apprehensive about this. Without any stalling, the two took the stick of pocky into their mouths, their eyes locked onto each others. There was no feeling of romance in the air, not at this stage of the game, but maybe if their lips got just a tad bit clo- _Snap!_ The pocky immediately broke in half.

"That was quick..." Compa said, sounding rather disappointed.  
"Yeah, there's no fun if it just breaks right from the start." Neptune sighed as Blanc walked back to her spot next to a very disappointed pair of twins.

IF just smiled, glad that it had ended like that... until she realized that if her stick of pocky broke once more, she'd be out of the game! At that thought, her mood instantly dropped as she realized that Blanc would have been a good choice to kiss. Not, like, because she wanted to kiss the girl, but because of the game and, if she had to kiss someone, she wouldn't mind... kissing Blanc. The girl was a rather quiet one, until she went totally berserk; but, still... She wasn't anywhere near as annoying as Neptune.

"Welp, on to the next!" Neptune announced, spinning the wheel once more. This time... it landed on Nepgear! "Yay, Nep Jr., you're up!" She said, giving her little sister a peace sign.  
"H-hai..." Nepgear mouthed, looking distressed.  
"Let's see... your partner is... Blanc!"  
An anger vein appeared on the brunette's forehead, the girl letting out a very audible sigh of stress.

Nevertheless, the girl grabbed another piece of pocky and walked over to Nepgear, the long-haired girl giving her a nervous smile. "Let's just get this over with." Blanc said, sticking the pocky into her mouth.  
"Y-yes... Please take good care of me!" Nepgear said, taking the other end into her mouth.

The two girls started munching, their eyes locked on each other. Nepgear didn't know how to feel about this, and Blanc looked like she was angry! She really hoped they didn't end up kissing! Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't talk with Blanc much, so it'd be kind of strange to kiss her too... No, it's strange to kiss someone rather you're familiar with them or not, when you're both girls and just friends! Blanc and her are friends, right? Just because they don't talk much with each other doesn't mean they're not, right?

As Nepgear was wondering about her relationship with the girl across from her, Blanc had a red tint to her cheeks. _Nepgear is... kind of cute. Especially when she looks so flustered._ Blanc thought, her irritation subsiding. _Ugh, what am I thinking? Adorable or not, she's still Neptune's little sister. Just got t- **Why has this stick of pocky not broken yet?**_ They were past the halfway mark, the distance between their lips shortening as their cheeks got redder. _Just because she's cute doesn't mean that I want to kiss her! At least it'd be better than kissing that fat cow. I wonder... how do her lips feel? If I got some actual experience, then that_ could _help me with my novels..._

 _Snap._

The pocky broke as the two girls closed in on each other, the both of them pulling away after a moment. Nepgear felt relieved, and Blanc wasn't sure if she should feel irritated or relieved as well. She decided on just heading back over to the twins as Neptune huffed.

"Welp, looks like no one kissed this episode. That's really disappointing!" She mouthed, earning a glare from Noire, Uni, and Blanc. IF just sighed, shaking her head while Compa just smiled at her. "And it looks like Noire took 1st place, since she's the only one that hasn't been chosen except for those three times in a row!"

Noire held her head high, showing off her pride.

"Maybe next episode..." Neptune said.

* * *

 **Leaderboard  
1st Place: Noire  
2nd Place: Ram  
3rd Place: Neptune  
4th Place: Compa  
5th Place: Nepgear  
6th Place: IF  
7th Place: Rom  
8th Place: Uni  
9th Place: Vert  
10th Place: Blanc**

 **Status  
Neptune: 1 attempts, 0 kisses  
Nepgear: 2 attemtps, 0 kisses  
Compa: 1 attempt, 0 kisses  
IF: 2 attempts, 0 kisses  
Noire: 0 attempts, 0 kisses  
Uni: 2 attempt, 1 kiss  
Vert: 2 attempts, 1 kiss  
Blanc: 2 attempts, 1 kiss  
Ram: 0 attempts, 1 kiss  
Rom: 2 attempts, 0 kiss**

* * *

 **A/N: This is fun to write. I pick out the pairings before I start writing it all out, but I don't know if they're going to kiss or not until I have them take the pocky into their mouths. With that said, I already have the pairings for the next chapter picked, but considering how close we are to losing a few contestants... I might have to redo some if the Pocky breaks.**

 **Jerzu:** **I know who 5pb and CC2 are, but 'Red', 'Cave', 'Gold', '3rd', and the Sega girls? Not so much there...**

 **HDNeptunia:** **It's all based on RNG, so we'll just have to see~ It better be soon, cause those two are about out!**

 **TPYRO21: Thanks for pointing that out! It's all because of Black Heart's white hair! That issue has now been fixed (I dyed her hair bla- just kidding)!**

 **In case anyone is interested in how the Leaderboard works, a girl with 0/0 is at the top of the list. A 'kiss' is not as bad as an 'attempt', since a kiss is not as likely, so girls with 0/1 follow the 0/0. After that, you have the 1/0s and then so on. As the number of contestants diminish, there will be a higher chance for a kiss to occur!**

 **And Noire is thinking she's lucky...**

 **Anyways, thanks so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**


	3. Episode 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Warning: Random pairings.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pocky RNG Game: Neptunia Edition**

 **A group of players get together with a random way to pick two contestants who will be forced to munch on a single piece of Pocky **(chocolate-covered biscuit stick). Whether the Pocky breaks or they kiss, both players gain a point in either 'Attempted Kiss' or 'Kiss'! Both categories are equally bad, and contestants must rely on their luck to win! If one player reaches 3 points in either category, they're out of the game! ** **If one player forfeits the munching, they're out of the game no matter their points.********

 ** ** ** **Good luck!********

 ** ** ** **Sponsored by: Nepnation********

 ** ** ** **Current Contestants: 10********

 ** ** ** **Chance to kiss  
10-7: 1-in-4  
6-4: 1-in-3  
3-1: 1-in-2********

* * *

"Welcome back to..." Neptune paused, looking over at her little sister. "What was this called again?"  
"Neptunia: The Pocky Game!" Nepgear cried out, surprised by how quickly her big sister had forgotten.  
"Right, right, Neptuna Pocky Game." The girl incorrectly repeated.  
"Nee-san!" Her sister whined in response.

"Setting that aside, let's cover what happened last episode!" Neptune said, her hands going on her hips. "Absolutely nothing happened! No kisses whatsoever! Bo-ring~!" She looked out over everyone present. "Come on, we've got to keep the audience excited!"  
"RNG does what RNG wants." Vert 'helpfully' supplied.  
"Yeah, that's true." The purple-haired girl sighed in defeat.  
"For now, let's give the wheel another spin." The blonde offered.

"Right, here we go!" Neptune announced, giving the wheel a hard spin. "Our first customer of the day is... Rom!"  
"Not again..." Rom whined.  
"You can do it, Rom! Kissin-" Ram shut her mouth when Blanc glared at her.  
"If the pocky breaks... it's game over for me." She was crying, and immediately was comforted by both of her sisters.

"Do your best and hope for the kiss!" Neptune called out, side-stepping out of the way of an axe. "Seriously, that's the third episode in a row! No one's laughing anymore!" She protested, but Blanc just huffed and retrieved her giant weapon. "Moving on, Rom's lucky partner is... Iffy!"  
IF sighed, standing up. "Of course." She muttered, grabbing a stick of pocky and walking over to Rom.

As IF knelt down in front of Rom and looked at the girl, she felt very awkward. It felt kind of like when she was facing Blanc, but Rom was just downright adorable and there was this feeling of wrongness that was setting in and she didn't know if she wanted to do this anymore or not...

"Get. On. With. It~!" Ram yelled at them, her eyes sparkling.

The two girls gulped, IF taking the pocky into her mouth, and Rom taking the other end into hers... They started munching on it, Rom's face turning red as she knew to stay in the game... she'd have to kiss IF! That would be kind of like if she had to kiss Blanc, but not as strange as that since IF isn't her sister... She really didn't want to kiss anyone!

As if hearing her plight, the pocky snapped in half.

"Oh thank goodness." IF breathed, her half falling out of her mouth. She didn't know if she could have lived with herself if she ended up kissing Rom, who had looked like a frightened little bunny. An adorable, cute little bunny that is.

"Boo~" Neptune and Ram booed. "Welp, that's both IF's and Rom's third attempt, so they're both out of the game!" She said, nodding to herself.

 _My new cellphone..._ IF mentally cried. _Well... to be honest, this is probably a good thing.  
_ "Don't worry, I'll win the game for us!" Ram cried, her head held high as she reassured Rom.  
"Hmph." Noire mouthed, looking pretty smug.  
Ram just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Moving on, our next girl is..." Neptune said, spinning the wheel, "Nepgear!"  
"Again!?" Nepgear cried out.  
"Good luck, Ge-Ge!" Compa said, smiling.  
"R-right..." She sighed, nervously looking around the room.

"Her partner is..." Neptune continued, "Uni!"  
"Eh!?" Uni cried out, her face turning a whole new shade of red.  
"Ah!?" Nepgear gasped in surprise, her cheeks turning pink.  
"Mhm!" Neptune voiced, nodding her head.

Nepgear looked over to Uni, wondering just what she should do. Uni's, like, her best friend! If they kissed... Steam fluttered out of her ears before she quickly shook her head. _I-I have to hold myself together!_ She told herself, grabbing a stick of pocky and heading over to Uni.

Uni couldn't believe what was happening. She'd been paired with N-N-Nepgear, and if the pocky didn't break, she'd end up kissing Nepgear! Her best friend, the cutest girl in the world, and the girl that's her cr- *ahem*! She was so excit- apprehensive and nervous! It was a whole new level of embarrassment that went beyond even kissing Ram! _I wonder what Nepgear's lips feel like..._ She thought, before quickly shoving that thought out of her mind. _Nonono! I don't want to kiss her or... anything..._ Her thoughts trailed off, an awkward smile on her face.

"U-Uni?" Uni's eyes snapped up to find Nepgear kneeling down in front of her, the pocky in her mouth. She was so cute!  
"N-Nepgear..." The black-haired girl muttered before leaning forward and taking the pocky into her mouth.

Both of the girls closed their eyes, too embarrassed to watch each other as they started munching. They munched, munched, and munched some more, each girl getting increasingly anxious. _W-we're... going to kiss..._ Nepgear thought, feeling suddenly excited. _W-why am I excited!? I-I... OK, maybe I kind of do want to..._ Before she could finish that thought, her lips locked with Uni's own, both girls opening their eyes to look at each other.

They didn't pull away at first, savoring each other's lips before slowly backing off, the two girls looking at each other with unspoken feelings in their eyes. The room was quiet, even Neptune wasn't saying anything as she watched the two of them. Finally, a blushing Noire coughed into her fist and the two lovebirds snapped out of their trance. Nepgear quickly went back to her spot, Uni looking down into her lap, unable to face anyone.

Neptune, a light blush on her cheeks, knelt down next to her little sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Uh... congratulations, Nep Jr." She whispered, looking away when Nepgear looked at her in surprise. The short-haired girl quickly recovered and went back to the wheel. "A-anyways, moving on, we've got..." she begin, spinning the wheel, "Nepu!? Nepgear again!?"

"Nepgyaaa!?" Nepgear cried out.  
"Again!?" Noire yelled.  
"Ara ara." Vert said.  
"Hmph." Blanc voiced.

"She's popular." Ram added, Rom softly nodding along with her.  
Compa and IF both placed a hand on Nepgear's shoulders, trying to give the girl some comfort.

"Right, then," Neptune said, giving the wheel another spin, "and her partner is... Blanc."  
Blanc sighed, closing the book she'd been trying to read. "I'm getting tired of this." She muttered, picking up a pocky as she headed over to Nepgear.

 _I-I'm paired with Blanc again..._ Nepgear thought, feeling awkward and nervous. Having just kissed Uni did not help the matter. _Maybe I should try talking with her more after all of this is over with... Ah, I just realized, but if we don't kiss we'll both be out of the game... Honestly, I don't think I'd mind that much. I did get to... Nonono, I didn't want to play just to kiss Uni!_

Blanc knelt down in front of Nepgear, quickly noticing just how adorable the girl looked when she was acting all awkward. _She looks even cuter than the last time... **Gyaa! How can I resist such an adorable face!? I wan- I mean, I've got to kiss her to stay in the game!**_ With her mind set, Blanc placed the pocky in her mouth and leaned in.

Nepgear hesitantly took the end offered to her, and the two girls started munching. As the purple-haired girl looked into Blanc's eyes, she noticed that she didn't look so angry like the last time, and that helped put her to ease a bit. _Alright, I've just got stay calm... and everything will be fine, whether we kiss or not._ She told herself, calming down a little bit as the distance between them closed.

Blanc met Nepgear's eyes, her cheeks getting redder. _Just a little more... Almost there... and-_

 _Snap~_

 ** _Of *beep* course!_**

"And Nepgear and Blanc are out!" Neptune announced, smiling. "That brings our contestants down to six! So the chance to kiss has now been raised to 1-in-3!"

"Eh!?" Noire cried out as Vert's eyebrows raised.  
"Ooooh." Compa voiced, suddenly conscious of the situation she was in.  
"Yeah!" Ram yelled, throwing her hands up into the air.  
Uni's ears went red.

"On with the game~" Neptune sang out, spinning the wheel.  
"Hold up a moment! What do you mean the chance to kiss has been raised!?" Noire cried out, but was promptly ignored.  
"And next up is... the ever-popular Uni!"

Uni face-planted. "Why is it always me!?" She cried out, sitting back up. She sighed, crossing her arms. "Well, I'm out whether or not the pocky breaks, so do I have to go through with it?"  
"Of course, unless you're a l-o-s-e-r~" Neptune taunted.  
An anger vein appeared on Uni's forehead. "I'll see this through to the end!" She yelled at her.  
"O-kay~" She said, giving the wheel another spin. "And your partner is..." It landed on Neptune. "So, um, what was that about forfeiting?" Both Noire and Uni glared at her, causing the girl to laugh it off.

Uni stood up, grabbing a stick of pocky and walking over to Neptune. "J-just be gentle with me, OK?" Neptune 'innocently' said, blushing like a shy maiden, right before Uni shoved the pocky into her mouth. "Nmph!?" The black-haired girl knelt down, taking her end of the pocky.

The two girls started munching, Neptune wondering what she had gotten herself into. Things weren't looking good for her; if she didn't kiss Uni, then she'd be one point away from losing her all-Nepu-can-eat pudding! She wasn't going to let that happen, so she willed with all of her might for the pocky to not break. Truth be told, she'd rather have Noire on the other end, just so she could make fun of her after this was all over with!

Uni was glaring at Neptune, not at all pleased with this situation. _I just have to get this over with..._ She told herself, closing in towards Neptune's lips. _I've already kissed Ram and... N-Nepgear, s-so I'm not interested in anymore kissing! So, please, break!_

 _Snap._

The pocky broke right as Uni willed it to, Neptune frowning at her in disappointment. She just smiled back and went back to her spot by Noire and Blanc. "Welp, Uni's out of the game now, so that leaves us with just 5 contestants in play!" The purple-haired girl announced, standing back up and making a few marks on the board before going back to the wheel which now only had five images on it.

"Welp, moving on~" Neptune gave the wheel a spin, and it stopped on Compa. "Compa, it's been awhile! Come on, why has Noire still not gotten chosen!?" She muttered loudly, arms crossed. "She's got to be cheating..."  
"I. Am. Not. Cheating. For the umpteenth time." Noire muttered right back at her.

Neptune just continued on, spinning the wheel again. "Nepu..." She sadly voiced when it landed on her. Compa smiled, grabbing a piece of pocky and scooting over to her.

"Nepu Nepu." Compa said, sticking the pocky in her mouth.

Neptune knelt down in front of her, a determined look on her face despite the blush on her cheeks. If she didn't kiss Compa, then she'd be out of the game! With that thought in mind, she took the pocky into her mouth, briefly wondering if Compa's lips tasted like pudding. Compa was actually thinking the same thing, but about Neptune's lips...

IF watched them closely, pouting softly.

The two girls started munching on the pocky, their eyes closed as they closed in on each other. The pocky shortened and shortened, until finally... their lips met. Neptune's face went completely red, the girl partly opening her eyes to see that Compa still had hers closed. _I... I actually kissed Compa. Actually, I'm still kissing her!_ She pulled away, Compa opening her eyes, a soft blush across her cheeks. _T-that... felt pretty nice, and it was with... Compa, my best friend alongside Iffy! W-what is this feeling... in my chest? It's getting a little harder to breath..._

"Nepu Nepu, are you alright? Your face is all red." Compa said, lifting Neptune's bangs up before pressing her forehead against hers. "You don't have a fever..." She observed, the closeness of her face and... lips causing Neptune to freeze up... and then promptly fall backwards onto the floor. "Nepu Nepu!?" Compa cried out, poking her in the cheek to see if she was awake.

"I think I'm just going to take a break..." Neptune said, eyes closed.  
"Hmm... who will spin the wheel, then?" Compa asked, head tilted and a finger against her chin.  
"Uh... Iffy can do it."  
"OK." The peach-haired girl said, looking over to the brunette who looked like she was crying. "Iffy?" She asked.

"H-huh!?" IF said, startled. "N-no, I'm not crying because you ended up actually kissing Nep o-or anything like that..." She looked like she was going to cry even harder now.  
Compa just smiled at her. "Nepu Nepu is taking a break, so would you mind taking her place?"  
"T-t-taking her place!?" The brunette repeated, imagining herself in Neptune's place kissing Compa.  
"Yes, spinning the wheel." The girl clarified.

"O-oh! _That!_ Y-yeah, sure." IF laughed it off, quickly standing up and walking over to the wheel before she was reminded that it was the end of the episode. "Oh, uh, until next time, I guess?" She said to the audience, still rather awkward and nervous.

Meanwhile, Noire and Uni were exchanging smiles at Neptune's plight while Vert just giggled at IF's cute reactions. "I still want to kiss someone again..." Ram said, pouting.  
"Maybe... next episode?" Rom hesitantly offered.  
"Hopefully not." Blanc muttered.

* * *

 **Leaderboard  
1st Place: Noire  
2nd Place: Ram  
3rd Place: Compa  
4th Place: Neptune  
5th Place: Vert  
6th Place: Uni  
7th Place: Nepgear and Blanc  
8th Place: IF and Rom  
**

 **Status  
Neptune: 2 attempts, 1 kiss  
Nepgear: 3 attemtps, 1 kiss  
Compa: 1 attempt, 1 kiss  
IF: 3 attempts, 0 kisses  
Noire: 0 attempts, 0 kisses  
(Playgirl) Uni: 3 attempts, 2 kisses  
Vert: 2 attempts, 1 kiss  
Blanc: 3 attempts, 1 kiss  
Ram: 0 attempts, 1 kiss  
Rom: 3 attempts, 0 kiss**

* * *

 **A/N: If Blanc hadn't lost, then Neptune and Blanc would have ended up on the opposite ends of a pocky together. Sadly, RNG had other plans.**

 **HDNeptunia: Lucky you.**

 **Raiden312: Maybe this fic will inspire someone to write a totally unexpected pairing! If not, then I'll probably get around to it sooner or later. Haha. Plus, messing with these characters? So. Much. Fun.**

 **Yuhitsu: Trust me, I've been wanting to see some Noire x Uni in this story, but sadly they didn't get chosen. Yikes, Noire hasn't gotten chosen since those three times in a row! She is one 'lucky' girl... To be honest, IF and Rom are the luckier ones... They haven't had to kiss anyone!**

 **Jerzu: I can't write characters I don't know, so sadly they probably won't appear. The second season, if I make a second season, will likely include some of the extra girls from Rebirth 1 like Falcom, Tekken, and MarvelousAQL! (Hope I got that right)**


	4. Episode 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Warning: Random pairings.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pocky RNG Game: Neptunia Edition**

 **A group of players get together with a random way to pick two contestants who will be forced to munch on a single piece of Pocky **(chocolate-covered biscuit stick). Whether the Pocky breaks or they kiss, both players gain a point in either 'Attempted Kiss' or 'Kiss'! Both categories are equally bad, and contestants must rely on their luck to win! If one player reaches 3 points in either category, they're out of the game! ** **If one player forfeits the munching, they're out of the game no matter their points.********

 ** ** ** **Good luck!********

 ** ** ** **Sponsored by: Nepnation********

 ** ** ** **Current Contestants: 5********

 ** ** ** **Chance to kiss  
10-7: 1-in-4  
6-4: 1-in-3  
3-1: 1-in-2********

* * *

"Welcome back to the show." IF greeted, a warm smile on her face. "Last time on the show..." She stopped herself, looking over to Compa and leaning down to whisper to her. "Do I have to do that part? It might be embarrassing for some of us..." She asked, her cheeks tinted red.  
"I think that's fine." Compa told her, smiling.

"Alright." IF stood back up, her hand going to the wheel. "Anyways, let's get the show started!" She gave it a good spin, the wheel going 'round and 'round until it started slowing down and finally stopped on... Wait, really? Seriously!? FINALLY! Oh, um, the wheel stopped on Noire! After three long episodes, it finally stopped on Noire!

"Well, my luck had to run out sooner or later." Noire said to herself, accepting her fate.  
"It's about time!" Neptune cried out, shooting straight up. "Hey, IF, let me spin the wheel now!"  
"Huh!?" IF cried, blinking. "I just get to spin it once!?"  
The girl pouted. "I want to pick Noire's partner... So, please, just let me do it one more time!"

IF sighed, relenting. "Fine."  
"Yay! Thanks, Iffy, you're the best!" Neptune said, giving the girl a hug.  
"H-hey, get off of me!" She cried.  
"Iffy~" The girl just sang, nuzzling into the brunette's nonexistent bust.

"Get off...!" Iffy cried, pushing Neptune off of her.  
"Hehe~" Neptune just giggled as she placed her hands on the wheel. "Here we go, good to go, no-aa-ru~"

Neptune spun the wheel, watching as it landed on... Compa!

"Nepu Nepu..." Compa said with her usual smile, but somehow it felt really, _really_ dark.  
"Ahaha..." Neptune just laughed it off, holding up a peace sign.  
"Let's get this over with..." Noire said with a sigh, walking over with a stick of pocky in hand.  
"Go for it~!" The purple-haired girl cheered, bouncing on her feet.

Noire knelt down in front of Compa, the peach-haired girl giving her a gentle smile. Noire really didn't want to end up kissing her, because Compa is just... pure love. It'd be _wrong_ to take a kiss from her! Neptune had already kissed her, so it probably didn't matter that much to Compa... but Noire wasn't ready to kiss anyone just yet! Not even Neptune, who she totally does not have _any_ feelings for whatsoever. She doesn't even have a dakimakura of that girl! Really, she doesn't; like, seriously, no dakimakura, so don't go looking in her room, because there isn't one in there.

Compa was feeling a little nervous. She'd already ended up kissing Nepu Nepu, so her heart couldn't take another kiss... Really, Nepu Nepu's lips had felt so... nice. If Noire's felt the same, she wouldn't know how she'd react! She'd been trying to act the same and not give anything away, but her heart had been racing ever since that kiss!

Noire stuck the pocky into her mouth and leaned towards Compa, the girl taking it with a light blush across her cheeks. The two girls started munching, Compa closing her eyes and making Noire blush red-hot at how cute she looked! _Ah... Now I kind of want to kiss he- No, no, no! I can't do that! I don't dislike her or anything, and she's really nice and all, but, she's... Well, she's not bad in any way, I just kind of... already have someone else I'm interested in..._

Suddenly, without Noire noticing it at first, their lips touched against each other, her eyes widening in surprise. _I... I'm kissing Compa... Her lips are so soft an- I-I've got to pull away!_ She flew back, her heart pounding against her chest as the two girls stared at each other.

Compa couldn't say anything, all she could do was just gaze awkwardly into Noire's eyes. To Noire, it almost looked like she wanted another kiss, and she was almost tempted to let her have it! Slapping both of her cheeks at once, Noire composed herself. "C-Compa, I-I'm sorry..."

That seemed to bring Compa back as the girl finally broke eye contact, averting her eyes with a heavy blush on her cheeks. "I-it's alright..." Was all she could mutter.

"Ah... Um... R-right." Noire quickly stood up, excusing herself as she hurried back to her spot beside Uni.

IF timidly approached Compa. "C-Compa...?" She asked, laying her hand on her shoulder, an awkward expression on her face.  
Compa looked up at her, the look in her eyes making IF blush. "Iffy... kissing... it feels nice." She whispered with a soft smile.  
Several brown hairs popped out of place right before the brunette slumped to the ground, anguish washing over her.  
"Iffy?" The peach-haired girl just asked, tilting her head questioningly.

"Well, looks like Iffy's out..." Neptune muttered, looking rather pleased at what had happened to Noire. Uni was currently comforting her big sister, considering she knew all too well what she had gone through. "Well, I guess I'll just have to continue on for now!" She said, going back to the wheel, giving it another spin. "Next up we have..." It landed on her. "Shucks." She muttered.

"Serves you right." Blanc muttered back at her, not looking up from her book.  
Neptune just stuck her tongue out, right before she had to duck a flying book. "Hah, that's nev-" A flying Ram hit her head on... in the head. "Grrrk!" She cried, falling down with Ram on top of her.  
"Ow..." Ram said.  
"Nee-san!?" Rom cried, looking at her big sister who had an evil smirk on her face.

"Mission accomplished." Blanc simply said, picking up Ram and her book.  
"Why did you throw me..." Ram muttered, rubbing her head.  
"Don't sweat the small stuff." Was her answer.  
"Throwing your cute little sister is a small thing!?" The girl cried in protest.

Neptune climbed back up onto her feet, rubbing her own head. _She's getting smarter..._ She thought before shrugging and going back to give the wheel another spin. "Well, let's see who my lucky partner is~" She said, and the wheel stopped on... Vert!

"Ara~" Vert giggled, and Neptune wasn't sure how to feel about this, because if they didn't kiss... they'd both be out of the game! With a shrug, the girl just grabbed a piece of pocky and walked over to Vert.  
"Vert, you have the privilege of kissing yours truly~" Neptune said, smiling as she placed her hands on her hips, getting back into her usual self.

Vert took a look at the girl, contemplating it. Now that she paid closer attention... Neptune is kind of small, and kind of cute... like an annoying little sister who knows how to get on every single one of your nerves. That kind of little sister... needs to be taught a lesson~ Her not having gotten to kiss Nepgear totally did not have anything to do with her reasoning. "I'm looking forward to it, Neptune." She said, smiling back at her.

Neptune nodded her head, rather satisfied with that answer. "No one can resist my charms~" She said before kneeling down and sticking the pocky into her mouth, closing her eyes.

Vert leaned forward, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. Neptune looked at her, confused, but Vert already had her mouth on the other end of the pocky. She winked at Neptune, causing the girl to start reconsidering how she had been acting. She might have put on a little too much charm... That aside, the two girls started munching. _Well, I'll just have to try my best!_

Since both of the girls would be out if they didn't kiss, both of them were intent on kissing. For Vert, she would have preferred Nepgear's lips, but Neptune was getting cuter the closer they got to each other... Ah, she really wanted a little sister! Why was she the only goddess that didn't get one? That flat chest even got two! Not just two, but twins! TWINS! Aaaa, she really wanted someone to do sisterly things with~ Like playing co-op games together, sleeping together, and taking baths together!

Don't get her wrong; Vert wouldn't do anything 'improper' to her little sister, she just gets a little worked up when thinking about how she doesn't have one. So, she often found herself pampering the adorable Nepgear or her lovable Iffy~ She would actually like to try kissing either of them (if it was because of a game), but she no longer had that chance... so she would just have to settle for the next best Nep!

Neptune was now feeling a little uneasy, with Vert's hands on her shoulders and her lips getting closer... She really didn't know how she'd feel about kissing Vert, but this situation... she totally felt nervous. Well, she'd just have to get over it! It's kiss or get out of the game! With her mind set, she took another munch only to feel the pocky slipping out of her mouth and then Vert's lips were on her own, and since her mouth was still parted...

 _Tongue!?_ Neptune cried out in her head, trying to pull away but unable to because Vert was holding her close. She tried to say something, but Vert's mouth was directly over hers, muffling any sound she made. After a couple of seconds, Vert pulled away, licking her lips. Neptune could only stare at her in shock before the girl fainted, entire face red.

"Ara~" Vert said, a small heart appearing next to her head before quickly fading. Everyone watching were blushing, and Blanc had her hands over Rom's and Ram's eyes. Vert just giggled, placing Neptune's head into her lap.

"R-right, I guess I'll take over for now." Noire muttered, trying not to feel jealous, not that there was anything for her to be jealous of. Walking over to the wheel, she gave it a spin, and it landed Compa.

 _Ah..._ Compa thought, face turning redder. Next to her, IF banged her head against a cushion.

"So Compa, and..." She spun the wheel again, and it landed on Vert. "Vert."  
"Ah, now I'm out either way." Vert said, although she was still smiling.  
"Compa's not out if the pocky breaks, so I guess you still have to go through with it." Noire said, trying to be reasonable unlike a certain purple-haired girl.  
"That's true." The woman said, gently setting Neptune's head down on the cushion she was sitting on before getting up and walking over to Compa, pocky in hand.

"Please go easy on me..." Compa softly said, blushing.  
"If we kiss, I'll just make it a peck." Vert reassured her, smiling. _Ah, Compa's kind of cute too... but I got my fill with Neptune~_

Vert knelt down, placing the pocky into her mouth. Compa took a deep breath and leaned forward, taking the other end into her mouth. The two girls started munching, Compa trying to hold herself together as she felt like... she wouldn't mind getting another kiss. As for Vert, she was keeping herself in check so she wouldn't unintentionally assault the girl. The pocky shortened, the girls' lips getting closer and closer until... they met. As Vert promised, it was but a soft kiss, the woman immediately pulling back.

Compa and Vert looked into each other's eyes, Compa's fingers up to her lips as she had been kissed for a _third_ time. Like the others, it had felt nice, but it was... too short of a kiss. She wanted... more. She leaned forward again, causing Vert to blush as the woman realized what she was doing, and that she could no longer restrain herself.

Before the two girls could kiss _again_ , IF appeared in-between them, a hand going over each of their mouths. "A peck, right? Yeah, that's good. You're both out of the game." She muttered, not looking too pleased. Vert glanced at Compa, and both girls gave each other a small nod. "Are we good? Good." As soon as IF lowered her hands, Compa and Vert leaned in, placing a peck on each of IF's cheeks. Immediately the brunette's face went beet red, all thought process going out of the roof in a cloud of steam before she, as well, fainted.

Compa giggled, placing IF's head into her lap as Vert walked back to her spot with Neptune.

"This has just dissolved into pure chaos." Noire muttered to herself, face-palming. "Right, as IF said, Compa and Vert are both out of the game. That just leaves us with me, Neptune, and Ram." A note floated down from... somewhere, the black-haired girl taking it and looking over it. "The chance to increase has been increased again!? We just had three kisses in a row!" She flipped the note over. "Yeah, I know it's RNG, but seriously!?"

Another note floated down, Noire snatching it out of the air. This one gave her a sigh of relief. "OK, everyone, since this episode had more content than expected thus far, and currently one of the remaining contestants is unconscious, we will continue things in the next episode." She said, relieved. "Until then, everyone take a break."

"I'll go get a bucket of cold water." Blanc said, getting up.  
"I'll help!" Ram said, jumping up.  
"I-I'll come too." Rom said, following them.  
"That sounds like fun." Noire said to herself, before going with them, quickly joined by Uni.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Nepgear said, wondering if she should try and stop them.  
"I could wake her up with a kiss." Vert offered, smiling.  
"A-actually, a bucket or two of cold water doesn't sound so bad." She quickly said.  
Vert just giggled.

* * *

 **Leaderboard  
1st Place: Noire  
2nd Place: Ram  
3rd Place: Neptune  
4th Place: Compa and Vert  
5th Place: Uni  
6th Place: Nepgear and Blanc  
7th Place: IF and Rom  
**

 **Status  
Neptune: 2 attempts, 2 kisses  
Nepgear: 3 attempts, 1 kiss OUT  
Compa: 1 attempt, 3 kisses OUT  
IF: 3 attempts, 0 kisses OUT  
Noire: 0 attempts, 1 kiss  
Uni: 3 attempts, 2 kisses OUT  
Vert: 2 attempts, 3 kisses OUT  
Blanc: 3 attempts, 1 kiss OUT  
Ram: 0 attempts, 1 kiss  
Rom: 3 attempts, 0 kiss OUT**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not having 5 pairings, but the winner should be decided by the next episode! Sadly, the only way for Neptune to win at this point is if Noire and Ram kiss twice... in a row. We will soon find out who the luckiest girl is of them all! Make your bets, and let's see who wins!**

 **Hmm... I wonder who I should place my bet on. Either Noire or Ram...** **Nah, I'll root for Neptune! I feel like Ram is going to win this, tho... Oh, and if there is a tie, then RNG will decide the winner, like everything else it has decided.**

 **Also, I'd like to apologize if Compa and/or Vert are OOC. I'm not too sure on how I'm writing them. Oh, and Neptune as well, I don't quite have her kind of Neptune-joking/teasing down.**

 **Jerzu: I may make a second season, but not immediately following this one. I need to work on another story...**

 **MrNovaxc: I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **KZO: Hmm... There may be something, but as of right now I'm not sure.**

 **Rinegrade: Love the avatar.**


	5. Episode 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Warning: Random pairings.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pocky RNG Game: Neptunia Edition**

 **A group of players get together with a random way to pick two contestants who will be forced to munch on a single piece of Pocky (chocolate-covered biscuit stick). Whether the Pocky breaks or they kiss, both players gain a point in either 'Attempted Kiss' or 'Kiss'! Both categories are equally bad, and contestants must rely on their luck to win! If one player reaches 3 points in either category, they're out of the game! If one player forfeits the munching, they're out of the game no matter their points.**

 **Good luck!**

 **Sponsored by: Nepnation**

 **Current Contestants: 3**

 **Chance to kiss  
10-7: 1-in-4 (25%)  
6-4: 1-in-3 (33.33%)  
3-1: 1-in-2 (50%)**

* * *

"Welcome back to Neptunia: The Pocky Game," Noire said, beginning the introduction, "last time on the show..." She faltered, her face red. "Well, Compa and Vert are out of the game now, leaving only me, Neptune, and Ram left." She summarized, not wanting to touch on just what had happened.

"Noire kissed Compa!" Neptune cried out from her spot right next to Noire. Instead of wearing her pink and white parka, she had on some pajamas and a towel over her hair.

"Don't remind them!" Noire cried, embarrassed. "And you got kissed by..." She got even more embarrassed, and even Neptune's face turned red. "A-anyways, let's move on with the game." She said, hand on the wheel. She gave it a spin and it landed on...

"Yes!" Ram cried, jumping up. "Who do I get to kiss~?" She asked, smiling happily before Blanc gave her a tap over the head with her book.  
"Ram, Nee-san is going to get angry if you keep acting like that!" Rom told her.  
"Hmm... I guess you're right." She said, backing down.

"As for Ram's partner..." Noire continued, giving the wheel another spin, and it landed on Ram.  
"Ah, transformation!" Ram said before transforming into her HDD form. "Ready!"  
Noire nodded and gave it another spin. Again, it landed on Ram. "It looks like you pass."  
"Aww..." Ram muttered, sitting back down, transforming back.

"That's a good thing, Ram!" Rom tried to convince her.  
"...Yeah." Ram muttered, not sounding very convincing.  
"Once more..." Noire said, spinning the wheel. Once again, it landed on Ram.  
"How long is this going to keep going on?" Neptune muttered.

With her excitement gone, Ram was just quietly watching as Noire gave the wheel yet _another_ spin. This time, it finally landed on someone else "Oh..." Noire muttered as it had landed on her, the girl glancing over at Ram. "Right..." She sighed, Ram's face brightening up as Noire walked over with a pocky in her hand.

"Hooray~" Ram cried, only to receive another tap on the head.  
 _She really wants to kiss me..._ Noire thought, embarrassed. _Well, I've got no choice... so..._

Noire knelt down in front of Ram, taking the pocky into her mouth and letting Ram get on the other end. The little brunette immediately started munching, the twintailed girl reluctantly responding in kind. _I don't want to kiss Blanc's little sister..._ Noire thought, feeling very awkward about this situation.

Ram, on the other hand, was totally wanting to kiss Noire; not necessarily Noire, as she'd be fine with Neptune too. She just really wanted to feel that nice sensation against her lips again! That said, if she didn't end up kissing anyone else, it's not like she'd assault Rom or anything like that... Maybe Blanc, but not Rom. [1]

Though... kissing her twin didn't sound so bad...

Despite what was going on in their heads, Noire and Ram continued munching up until... their lips met. Noire immediately tried to back away, but Ram moved with her, keeping their lips locked until Noire placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and forced her back. Noire breathed heavily, face red as she looked at the girl who kept her eyes gazing into hers. "Noire... your lips feel _really_ nice." Ram told her, blushing.

Noire's ears went red, the girl quickly standing up and going back over to the wheel, too flustered to do anything else. Without a word she spun the wheel, and it landed on her. Immediately, she spun it again, and it landed on her. She didn't even bother to transform as she spun it again, it landed on her, and then once more until it landed on... Ram. ("Anyone else seeing a pattern here?" Neptune asked.) Noire nearly tore her hair out of her head but steadied herself with a deep breath instead. Before she could even look over at Ram, the little brunette was already in front of her, pocky in mouth.

 _N-not again!_ Noire cried, reluctantly kneeling down as Ram leaned forward, eyes closed. The black-haired girl sighed, accepting her fate, and took the other end of the pocky into her mouth.

Neptune leaned forward, excited. Noire was getting more and more flustered, so she really wanted to see how the tsundere would react if she got kissed again, especially as aggressively as Ram had kissed her! Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Blanc was patting Rom on the head for some reason, likely glad that she still had one normal little sister left.

 _Oh!_ Neptune just remembered. _If Noire and Ram kiss again, then that means they're both out of the game and I'll be the winner!_ "Go for it, Noire~!" She cheered, urging the two girls on. Noire's eyes widened as she looked at her, Ram seizing the opportunity to munch the last munch and kiss Noire!

"Banzai!" Neptune cried, throwing her hands up into the air.

Noire tried to say something, but her words were muffled by the mouth over her own. Ram was at her lips again, and she had to stop herself from opening her mouth lest the girl tried to do what Vert had done to Neptune. _Why... why me!?_ Noire thought, remembering how lucky she had been up until now. Losing the will to fight, she just let Ram have her fill, the girl pulling back after several _long_ seconds. "Are... you finished...?" She asked, her voice soft and low, and her face bright and red.

A pink blush spread across Ram's cheeks as the girl looked at Noire... before she suddenly lunged forward and hugged her. "Noire, marry me~!" She exclaimed, snuggling into her chest.  
"Eeeeeeh!?" Noire cried, snapping back into... whatever this was. "W-what do you mean!?"  
"You're so cute and beautiful~ A true maiden at heart!" She declared.  
"I-I don't understand!" The girl whined.

Noire tried looking to Blanc for help, but the girl was holding up a sign that said 'I give up'. With no help that way, she looked to Neptune only to see the girl holding out a bouquet of flowers for her. "Noooo!" Noire cried in despair.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed ahold of Ram, the girl blinking in surprise as she was forced away from Noire and dragged back over to Blanc by none other than... Rom!? "R-Rom?" Ram asked, perplexed. Rom just looked down at her, smiling a familiar smile... that Blanc normally smiled. Ram gulped, feeling a sense of dread wash over her. "I-I'm...sorry..." She whispered.

With the brat subdued, Uni walked over to comfort her big sister who had drawn her knees up to her chest. Uni didn't say anything as she held onto Noire, just being there for her sister as Neptune stood up to address the audience. "With that, Noire and Ram are out of the game, leaving only everyone's favorite protagonist and waifu, Neptune!" She announced, holding up a peace sign.

"You actually won..." IF muttered, surprised. What were the chances of that happening? (10% from the start, actually.)  
"Congratulations, Nepu Nepu!" Compa said, clapping.  
"Mn! Congratulations, onee-san!" Nepgear said, adding her own applause.  
"You're rather lucky, Neptune." Vert said, smiling at the girl.

"Well done." Blanc said, still reading her book.  
"Yes, well done!" Rom said, smiling as she held on to Ram.  
"Uh... yeah." Ram agreed, choosing her words carefully.  
"I'm just glad that this is over..." Noire muttered, and Uni agreed with her.

"Thus concludes the Pocky Game!" Neptune said, smiling triumphantly.

* * *

 **Leaderboard  
1st Place: Neptune, Prize 1,000,000 credits!  
2nd Place: Noire and Ram, Prize 100,000 credits!  
3rd Place: Compa and Vert, Prize 75,000 credits!  
4th Place: Uni, Prize 50,000 credits  
5th Place: Nepgear and Blanc, Prize 25,000 credits!  
6th Place: IF and Rom, Prize 10,000 credits!  
**

 **Status  
Neptune: 2 attempts, 2 kisses WINNER  
Nepgear: 3 attempts, 1 kiss OUT  
Compa: 1 attempt, 3 kisses OUT  
IF: 3 attempts, 0 kisses OUT  
Noire: 0 attempts, 3 kisses OUT  
Uni: 3 attempts, 2 kisses OUT  
Vert: 2 attempts, 3 kisses OUT  
Blanc: 3 attempts, 1 kiss OUT  
Ram: 0 attempts, 3 kisses OUT  
Rom: 3 attempts, 0 kiss OUT**

* * *

At Neptower...

"Nepu~, Nepu~, Nepu~, Nepu~ Nepu. Nepu. Nepu. Nepu!" Neptune sang as she sat down at her, rarely used, desk to decide how she'd spend all of the credits she had won! She could get as much pudding as she wanted, and she'd still have plenty left over for a whole bunch of new video games! "I really shouldn't spend it _all_ on pudding, otherwise I'll get fat!" She mused, thinking. Yes, thinking. Seriously. I think we've been over this before, have we not? "So... games! Lots of games!" She decided, nodding her head.

With her mind set on pudding and games... Neptune suddenly transformed into Purple Heart, the woman grabbing a pencil and a paper as she got to work. "Let's see... I'll invest some of it here, and I'll use this bit here to post some guild quests to handle the monster population around the rural villages." She said, working it all out on the paper.

Of course, even Purple Heart set aside some of her prize for pudding and games...

* * *

 **A/N: There will be an epilogue after this episode, touching on some pairings that went on throughout the season~ Anyways, I hope this chapter turned out alright, I kind of feel like I rushed it. Hmm... In that case, I'll just have to put in some extra effort on the epilogue!**

 **I also want to remind everyone that this was entirely RNG based. When I wrote my author's note last chapter, I had no clue who was going to be paired up with who... RNG decided: Ram, Ram, Ram, Ram, Noire. (Then immediately following that.) Noire, Noire, Noire, Noire, Ram. They then, as I wrote this, ended up both kissing each other...**

 **So, yeah, Neptune won by being the last girl standing...**

 **Seriously, I'm really surprised myself that that actually happened.**

 **Yuhitsu: I'm glad it was that entertaining!**

 **Jerzu: Poor IF, getting kissed by her two favorite people... Who am I kidding; she's one lucky girl!**

 **Raiden312: Look forward to the epilogue, it gets even worse for Noire, if double-kissed by Ram isn't bad enough~**

 **KZO: Noire got a couple of kisses, just not from Neptune~**


	6. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Warning: Random pairings.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm... impressed." IF complimented as she looked through the list of what Neptune had used her prize on. Pudding and video games aside, there were some very responsible decisions made here. "So, what did you do with the real Nep?"  
"Ai-chan!" Neptune exclaimed, pouting. "I'm the real Nep through and through!"  
"It's all thanks to Ai-chan's positive influence!" Compa said, happily.  
"Sheesh, I'm not her parent." The brunette muttered, handing the list back.

"I can be responsible when I want to be!" Neptune said, proudly standing in place with her arms crossed and head held high.  
"As much as I'd hate to say it, I guess you're right." IF admitted, smiling.  
"I bet Nepu Nepu didn't even have to transform into Purple Heart to do it!" Compa said.  
"Nepu!?" Neptune exclaimed in surprise before hurriedly looking away and whistling.

"I should've known..." IF muttered as Compa looked on, confused.

"Ara ara, it seems like you girls are having fun." A voice said above them as Green Heart landed on the balcony, transforming back into Vert who smiled at the three of them.  
"L-Lady Vert?" IF asked, surprised by her sudden appearance.  
"Oh, hey Vert! What's up?" Neptune said, waving at her.  
Compa waved as well. "Good afternoon, Vert-san."

"I thought I'd drop in for a cup of tea," Vert placed a hand against her cheek, smiling, "and... I brought some Pocky." She said with a wink, and all three of the girls' faces went red.  
"I-I just remembered! I have some paperwork to go and do!" Neptune said with a nervous laugh before running off.  
"I need to go help out at the hospital, so perhaps another time..." Compa said with an uneasy smile before quickly slipping out.  
"Huh? Huh!?" IF looked around, noticing that she was entirely alone... with Vert.

Vert smiled, licking her lips as she approached her adorable Ai-chan, the woman taking out a stick of pocky as she did so. "Ai-chan, you never did get to kiss anyone during the game, right~? So, how about it? Let's play~"  
"L-L-L-Lady Vert!?" IF exclaimed, trying to take a step back as her cheeks burned.  
The woman didn't give her a chance to do so as she placed her hands on her shoulders, pocky in mouth.  
The brunette's voice was muffled as the end of the pocky made its way into her mouth, the girl closing her eyes as she waited for the inevitable...

 _Snap!_

IF timidly opened an eye and saw Vert looking at her, annoyed and with half of a pocky in her mouth. "So... RNG is playing against me..." The woman muttered, before getting a determined look in her eyes. "Very well. I accept this challenge." With that, she held up 6 Pocky stuck in between her fingers. IF could only look on in terror...

* * *

Noire was sitting at her desk, working on some paperwork that concerned her armed forces. It was something about replacing some experimental tanks with ones that didn't spontaneously burst into flames. She... saw the point of it, and even if R&D loved those prototypes, she would just have to send them back and hope they developed something that didn't spontaneously burst into flames, explode, or fly off into space for some reason. Seriously, there was at least one tank orbiting Gamindustri right now.

Just as Noire went to sign the papers- "Noire!" Someone called out right next to her, causing her to cry out in surprise as she got hugged by someone smaller than her.  
"R-Ram!?" The twintail cried, looking down at the brunette hugging her. "Wh-what are you doing here!? W-wait, before that, how'd you get in!?"  
"I wanted to see Noire-neesan~" Ram told her, smiling up at her.  
The young woman blushed. _N-neesan!?_ "Wh-where's Rom, and Blanc?"

Ram let go of her and crossed her arms, holding her head up high. "They're back at Lowee! I came here all by myself!"  
"Just... to see me?" Noire asked, confused, right before she remembered what had happened during the game. Blushing, she covered her mouth and looked away.  
"Yeah, that's right! I like you, Noire!" The brunette eagerly told her.  
"H-huh!?" The girl cried out, surprised.

"I know! Let's go on a date! We can start out nice and slow!" Ram said, grabbing her arm, smiling happily. "I want to spend some time with you, Noire! Just the two of us!"  
"W-wait...!" Noire tried to protest, but she was dragged along regardless. _How did it come to this!?_

* * *

Blanc and Rom sat in Blanc's office sipping hot chocolate, enjoying yet another snowy and cold day in the Land of White Serenity. "So, where did Ram run off to?" Blanc asked as she and her sister looked out of the window, watching the snow fall.

"I think she went to Lastation to visit Noire." Rom said, lowering her cup of hot chocolate to reveal a chocolate milkstache.  
Blanc sighed as she wiped the milkstache away with her handkerchief. "That girl is too much trouble."  
"Even so, I won't ever give up on her!" The little brunette exclaimed, smiling.  
Her big sister smiled back. "Good girl." She said, ruffling her hair.

"Onee-san~" Rom whined. Blanc stopped and stood up, finishing the last of her drink and setting the cup down on her desk before she started heading out. "Onee-san, where are you going?" Rom asked.  
"Well, if you're not going to give up on her, then I guess I won't either." Blanc said, looking back with a smile. "Let's go."  
"Hai!" Her little sister said, jumping up.  
Together, the two of them headed to Lastation.

On the way there, a tank fell out of the sky and knocked White Heart to the ground.

* * *

"This is... kind of nice." Noire said as she and Ram enjoyed an ice cream cone as they sat on a bench in one of Lastation's industrial parks.  
"I told you you'd like it!" Ram said, referring to the flavor of ice cream they were eating.  
"I guess you were right. My bad." The black-haired girl said with a smile.  
The brunette smiled back before noticing something. "Ah, you have some ice cream on your cheek."

"Than-" Noire started to say, about to bring her hand up to her cheek when suddenly Ram leaned up and forward to lick it off. Noire's cheeks burned red as she looked at the girl in shock.  
"Delicious." Ram told her, sitting close.  
"Aaauuu..." The twintail mouthed, not able to say anything coherent.  
The girl just went back to licking at her ice cream.

* * *

White Heart gripped the tank barrel, roared like an angry boar, and sent the tank flying back up into outer space with all of her strength. **"I'm going to find whoever dropped that tank and kill them so hard they're going to die to death!"** She yelled, grabbing her giant axe and taking off with vengeance.  
"Wh-what about Ram, Onee-san!?" Rom cried out, following after her.  
 **"That little twerp can wait!"  
** "Oneeee-san!" Rom whined in protest.

* * *

 _Neptune pressed her back against the wall, placing a fresh clip into her pistol as Compa reloaded her automatic shotgun. IF had been lost in action, and now it was only the two of them against_ **her** _. Neptune took a deep breath and Compa placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, the purple-haired girl smiling up at her. They could get through this; they had to, for IF's sake... The two girls nodded to each other and rounded the corner, weapons raised and ready._

 **She** _was already there._

Neptune woke with a start and realized that she'd been dreaming. "Wow, the kinds of dreams you have when you do too much paperwork in one hour..." She muttered to herself, not getting up as she found that her head was lying on a very comfortable surface. She thought she'd fallen asleep at her desk, but this warmth and softness was totally unlike that rarely used wooden desk. So, she decided to just lie there, closing her eyes once more. Maybe she'd have a dream about pudding this time...

A hand was on Neptune's head, lightly petting her. It felt really nice, but the girl had no clue who would be petting her, so she looked up and behind her to see Vert smiling at her. "...Nepu?" Was the only question that came to mind as she realized that her head was lying in Vert's lap.

"Ah, did you wake up?" Vert asked, taking her hand away from her head. "When I came in, you were asleep at your desk. It didn't look very comfortable, so I moved you to the couch. How do you feel?"  
"Oh, thanks Vert, but why did you let me use your lap as a pillow?" Neptune asked, quickly sitting up.  
The woman smiled. "I just couldn't resist~"

"Hahaha..." The girl nervously laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "So, uh, where's Ai-chan?" Neptune wondered if she even wanted to know.

"Ai-chan? She's resting~" Vert said, holding a finger against her lips.

 _May you rest in peace, Ai-chan._ Neptune thought. "So, Vert, was there something you wanted?" She asked.  
"I'm satisfied for now, so would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" Vert asked her.  
"No Pocky?" The girl asked.  
"No Pocky." The woman answered.

"OK!" Neptune said, Vert going off to make some Leanbox tea... and she ended up accidentally spiking her own drink instead of Neptune's. So, after they had a cup of tea, Vert fell asleep in Neptune's lap. "How did this happen..." Neptune muttered, poking the blonde in the cheek. "Vert? Vert! My legs are going to fall asleep!"

There was no response.

"Veeerrrt!"

* * *

 **"We... finally made it."** White Heart muttered, landing on Noire's balcony and immediately transforming back.  
"Who knew that tank would act like a boomerang..." Rom softly said, landing next to her and transforming as well.  
"That aside, we've got a twerp to find." Blanc said, composing herself right before she slammed the doors open. "Noire, is Ram here?" She called out, but there was no response.  
"It seems like Noire's not home..." Her little sister said, looking around.

"That twerp... to think she'd kidnap her." Blanc muttered, frowning.  
"Onee-san!?" Rom cried out, shocked.

Without warning, the elevator's doors on the far side of the main room opened up and out stepped Noire and Ram holding shopping bags. "And then when Mr. Diehard jumped off the train to save his pet dog from the bad guys, it was sooo cool when he yelled 'give me back my dog!'" Ram was saying, a big smile on her face.

Oddly, Noire was smiling too. "The look on those guys' faces was priceless!" She said, giggling.  
"Yeah! That's why you never mess with Mr. Diehard!" Ram said, throwing her fist up into the air.

"...Noire?" Blanc muttered.  
"Huh?" Noire blinked, looking up, noticing the two brunettes for the first time. "B-Blanc!? What're you doing here?"  
"Oh, hey, Onee-san! Rom-chan!" Ram said, running up to them. "Noire and I went out on a date and we saw tha-"  
"You went and saw _Mr. Diehard IV, the Great Dognap_ without me!?" Rom cried out, shocked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that! I'll go see it again with you later! It was _great_!" Ram told her, not at all phased as Rom shook her shoulders.  
"You went on a date with my little sister?" Blanc asked Noire, feeling very conflicted about how she should feel about that.  
"I-It's not like that!" Noire cried out, waving her hands in her defense. "We just went out and ate, saw a movie, and did some shopping together!"  
"It was great!" Ram spoke up.

"How is that not a date?" Blanc muttered.  
"It was so totally a date!" Ram agreed with her.  
"Mr. Diehard..." Rom was busy sulking in a corner.  
"It wasn't a date!" Noire pressed, flustered.

Ram walked up to her, giving Noire her best puppy-dog-eyed expression (which never works on Blanc, by the way). "It... wasn't...?" She whispered, her tone sad and low.

Several beads of sweat ran down Noire's cheeks as she looked at Ram's teary-eyed expression. She was cornered, with nowhere else to go... "F-f-fine... it... was... a date..." She said, her voice barely audible as she looked away, cheeks burning bright red.

"Yay!" Ram said, throwing her hands up into the air.  
Blanc sighed before softly smiling. "Well, if it's Noire, then I guess it's alright."  
"What!?" Noire cried out, surprised.  
"Come on, Rom. We're finished here." The brunette said, turning back towards the balcony.

"I'll come back with you, Onee-san!" Ram said, running forward before turning back to Noire. "It was a lot of fun! Until next time!" With a cute wink, Ram and her sisters headed back to Lowee, leaving a tsundere twintail staring after them.  
"Next... time...?" Noire repeated. "Aaauuu..."

* * *

Nepgear and Uni sat on the grass, Nepgear with her legs underneath her and pressing her fingers together as Uni held her knees to her chest, looking down at the ground. Both girls had a light blush across their cheeks as an uncomfortable silence hung in the air between them as they couldn't get what had happened during the Pocky Game out of their mind...

The tender warmth of Nepgear's lips...

The soft touch of Uni's...

Nepgear changed her position, stretching her legs out as she sat a little closer to Uni, her face burning as she glanced at her best friend. Uni glanced back, her cheeks reddening as their eyes locked together. They both hurriedly looked away, too embarrassed to say anything... Then, suddenly, Uni's hand slid over on top of Nepgear's, the purple-haired girl looking back at her, but Uni was still facing the other way. Nepgear timidly grasped her hand in return, and they sat together like that for awhile.

Finally, Uni glanced back at Nepgear who smiled at her, and the black-haired girl nervously smiled back. Feeling a bit more confident, Nepgear scooted over and laid her head against Uni's shoulder, causing even the girl's ears to turn red. "Nep...gear..." Uni whispered, their eyes meeting as Nepgear raised her head a little.

Uni very slowly, very carefully leaned forward. Nepgear, realizing what she was going to do, started to lean in as well... Just as their lips were about to tou- "Dogoo~" A wild Dogoo appeared.

The next instant, a gunshot rang out as Uni held her pistol at the puddle of jelly. She looked like a mixture of embarrassment, frustration, and confusion as she wondered just what she'd been trying to do! Before she could apologize to Nepgear, hands suddenly clamped down on her cheeks and Nepgear's lips were over Uni's own. They kissed for several long seconds, sharing feelings that they just couldn't say with words.

Nepgear and Uni pulled away from each other, gazing into each other's eyes for a few, long moments. Then, as if a switch had been flicked, their faces turned a whole new shade of red and the two hurriedly averted their eyes, steam fluttering out of their ears.

It was going to be a long time before someone would break that awkward silence...

Meanwhile, Neptune was enduring the painful agony of not being able to move her legs at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Thus concludes Neptunia: The Pocky Game, Season 1! This is the longest short story (by word count) I've written and it sure was a lot of fun! I hope you all enjoyed it; I know I sure did! Also, I apologize for taking so long to update the epilogue, but I'm happy with how it turned out~**

 **I hope to see all of you again!**

 **Yuhitsu: Nah, Neptune transformed so she could actually be responsible for a change~ Too bad Compa figured it out!**

 **Raiden312: Thus, Noire became Ram's girlfriend... Just kidding! Anyways, there may indeed be a season 2 in the future, with all of the characters from Season 1 and additional characters as well! Likely including Broccoli (Picotchi, right?), Falcom, MAGES., Tekken, CC2, and MarvelousAQL. Possibly including Chian, Financier (or is it Financiar?), and 5pb (though, not really sure how to write her). It will include Plutia/Iris Heart~**

 **Ark: I'm sorry, but it's nothing that complicated. Rom was just stepping up in Blanc's absence to make sure Ram behaved herself.**

 **Archaeologist of Humanity: Thank you!**

 **KZO: Fufufu~**

 **Jerzu: I hope it was worth the wait~**

 **nanohaxfate: Sadly, not this time. Perhaps next time~**

 **To Everyone: Thanks for all of your support! There may be a 2nd season in the future; however, I do not know when that will be.**


End file.
